


Dawns y Galon

by LadyLaran



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bagginshield Summer Surprise Event, M/M, Romance, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: Of all the dreams Thorin had experienced, there were a few things he hadn't expected. Falling in love with the hobbit who had been his burglar was not one of them. When the time came for the summer festival, he takes action in hopes of winning Bilbo's heart. Written for the Bagginshield Summer Surprise.





	Dawns y Galon

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note – I found one of my favorite authors had posted something about Bagginshield Summer Surprise on tumblr. Aquilea of the Lonely Mountain provided me with a prompt and which point of view I am to write from. I was given “It's Thorin's POV” and "Summer festival … That means dancing as well, I imagine.” So here is my contribution, and I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> I have to thank my natha for helping me with the music choice for this story. I did get side tracked by a fan video, but I may use the music for a later story. Now I’m just dying to know two things – where can I find the art of Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili in traditional Highlander outfits and make up as well as Hobbit manga! 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story. The song used at the end of the story is called “The Never-Ending Road” or “Amhran Duit,” and that is owned by Loreena McKennitt. I don’t own that either!

During the long years of exile from Erebor, Thorin had dreams of returning to the mountain of his birth and destroying the vile dragon who had stolen it from his people. He’d dreamed of caravans of joyful dwarrow returning home to rebuild the halls their ancestors had carved from the beautiful stone that Erebor was made of. The sound of pebbles running through the safety of his kingdom’s halls to play, the scents of forges at work, and the sight of happy people colored his dreams for decades.

Not once had he dreamed that the lands that stretched from the borders of Mirkwood to his mountain would be deemed too damage for even the magic of the elves to restore. The thought of that loss had never entered his mind at all and when it had, the joy of seeing his dreams come true had almost been destroyed. However, before the three leaders of this part of Rhovanion could come to a decision on what to do, the small voice of his burglar had presented an option that had caught everyone by surprise. 

Bilbo Baggins had salvaged his dreams by posing a suggestion to the three kings that would not only save the land but also aid his own people as they were suffering from potential overcrowding. Hobbits were creatures created by Yavanna and Vána, and they were given a deeper understanding of the earth. The smallest people of Arda had the skills to restore the soil that the dragon had nearly destroyed, and the decision to send for help was unanimous.

In Thorin’s dreams, he had never seen the village that had sprung up between Dale and Erebor’s gates nor had he seen the smials that had been dug with the help of his people, who had escorted the migrating hobbits when they had returned home with wagons of supplies that had been sent by the hobbits who had remained in the Shire.

While he had been happy in his dreams to see his family home, his people thriving, he had never thought to dream of losing his heart to the brave, clever burglar who had accompanied him and his company to reclaim the lost kingdom. Yet he had done so but had yet to speak a word to the one who held his heart in his clever hands.

Three years had passed since Thorin’s dreams began coming true, and now he was reading the reports of all the successes his people and the others had achieved. The rebuilding was coming along quite well in both Erebor, Dale, and Gobaith Emrallt, and the hobbits were planning a celebration. The invitation to it lay on the king’s desk, and he opened it after setting down the papers Balin had given him.

Thorin read over the invitation, seeing the personal invitation of the Thain of Gobaith Emrallt, and he looked up at Bilbo and Balin.

“This is your summer festival?”

“It is,” the hobbit answered with a cheerful smile. “This is our way of thanking our Mothers for the blessings we’ve recieved. The lands have healed enough where we can start supporting Erebor, Dale, and ourselves without having to rely too heavily on the Shire’s assistance. We have to have the Gŵyl Haf this year since the lands are strong enough now to hold our celebrations.”

Both dwarrow were confused by their friend’s comment, and Balin was quick to ask the question playing in their minds.

“What do you mean strong enough? You couldn’t have the celebrations before now?”

“Every celebration we have supplies energy to the earth,” Bilbo answered patiently. “Before now, we had to be incredibly careful with what energy is given because the healing of the lands required a delicate balance. We can have the celebrations now because we’ve reached a point where extra energy will not cause harm but be a help for the earth’s recovery.”

The two shared a look for a moment, slowly realizing what their friend had shared, and Thorin nodded.

“Balin, please alert the thain that I would be happy to attend and also send an announcement to the citizens of Erebor that our neighbors are having a celebration that we are invited to attend.”

His adviser bowed, leaving to carry out the instructions. Once alone, the king looked at the one he had given his heart to.

“So, summer celebration,” he began. “That means dancing as well, I imagine?”

Bilbo beamed and nodded, bouncing a bit in place. He was excited by the upcoming festival, and it amused Thorin to see it.

“Can’t have a party without dancing,” he answered.

“We tend to leave our dancing for formal activities,” the dwarf lord said with a small smile. 

“Not as much time for drinking huh,” Bilbo teased, grinning when Thorin laughed.

“Very true,” he told him.

“We make enough time for both,” he shared, causing the king to laugh again. 

“This will be insane,” the dwarf stated. “I wonder how many drinking contests will be started?”

“Probably too many,” the burglar snickered. “We’ll see how the legendary dwarvish stamina holds up against hobbits.”

Thorin sputtered as Bilbo laughed, heading out of the king’s office, and he was still sputtering a bit when Fili entered the room.

“Uncle?”

“Bilbo...never mind,” he said. “You heard the news?”

“About the festival? Balin just sent the announcement out; everyone’s talking about it,” the crown prince told him. “Bombur’s already contacted the thain to see if we can help with cooking or getting things ready for it.”

“Good,” he said, looking thoughtful. “Fili, do you know any of the hobbit dances?”

“Some,” the blond dwarf stated. “We’ve been learning from one of Bilbo’s cousins. Do you?”

“No, I don’t,” Thorin replied, frowning.

“Clear your afternoon,” he suggested. “I’ll contact Primula and have her come teach you. I promise I won’t tell anyone, especially Bilbo.”

Thorin gave his nephew a warm smile, grateful for his suggestion and discretion. He wanted to give a good impression at the festival, and the last thing he wanted was to embarass himself in front of the one he loved.

“Thank you, Fili,” he said, watching as he headed out to retrieve the one who would teach Thorin what he needed to know.

The time between that discussion and the festival passed quickly, and the King Under the Mountain made the best use of his time as he possibly could. Primula had been a good teacher, patient and thorough, and he felt as prepared for the festivities as he possibly could be.

The monarch made his way into Gobaith Emrallt dressed in dark trousers and a tunic of Durin blue trimmed with embroidery of silver stars on the hems of his sleeves and the bottom of the tunic. He wore his customary belt with his sigil, soft leather boots, and a simple mithril circlet as a nod to his rank.

“Good evening, Thorin,” a familiar female voice greeted, making him turn.

“Good evening, Primula,” he answered, smiling at the hobbit lass.

“You’re looking rather dapper this evening,” she said. “Are you ready for tonight?”

Thorin drew in a slow breathe, nodding. He’d had a long discussion with Primula over the hours he’d devoted to learning hobbit dances about courting traditions for her people. She’d shared the various ways a hobbit could court, but she also spoke of one that was the oldest tradition and rarely used. When he’d shown interest in it, Primula had devoted part of the time to instruct him in the steps of the dance as well as the ritual that would start the tradition off.

“Good,” she smiled. “Every Gŵyl Haf starts off with the thain greeting guests; there will be gratitude offered to the Mothers before the music begins. The song for the Dawns y Galon will begin so those who wish to enact the ritual can do so. As long as I can remember, no one ever has.”

“Then a return to tradition as the first Gŵyl Haf is held here in Gobaith Emrallt will be considered auspicious,” he said, hoping Bilbo would accept.

Primula patted his arm, departing to greet friends and other acquaintences as the crowd began gathering. He went to stand under a tree, watching as hobbits, dwarrow, men, and a few elves mingled and chatted together without any signs of temper or prejudice. The king was heartened to see it, wanting this celebration to go smoothly for everyone involved.

“You look nice,” a familiar voice chirped, drawing Thorin’s attention away from the crowd.

“As do you, Bilbo,” he answered, admiring the blue waistcoat embroidered with silver oak leaves that Dori had crafted for their burglar for tonight.

Bilbo gave him a smile, moving to stand beside his friend to watch the crowd mill around.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the thain called, standing on the platform that had been built for the celebration. “Welcome to our Gŵyl Haf! I welcome King Thorin and his people, King Bard and his, and Prince Legolas and his people to our celebration. We encourage everyone to drink, eat, and dance as our merriment will feed the earth while we celebrate the gifts our Mothers have granted us.”

When their names were called, the three leaders moved closer to the platform and gave a smile and wave to silently greet the merrymakers. Once the applause died down, the thain resumed speaking.

“Be merry tonight; musicians, begin!”

The opening notes to the Dawns y Galon began, and Thorin spotted Bilbo. He walked towards the hobbit, who had been chatting with Dis, and the dwarrowdam gently nudged him to turn to face the approaching monarch.

Bilbo’s eyes grew wide as he recognized the item his dearest friend drew out of a pocket. A long strand of green and red ribbons braided with a silver chain was positioned in the king’s hands as he approached, stepping in time with the music that filled the air.

As per tradition, when Thorin came to a stop, one end of the braid was wrapped around his left wrist and the other end was in his right hand, which was extended to Bilbo. In hobbit lore, this was a chance for the suitor to offer his heart and extend the opportunity to bind the two together in courtship. The courtship would end at the Yule celebration where the pair would tie their hands together, palm against palm, with the braided ribbon that had been offered at Gŵyl Haf. This version of courtship was not used because it was an act of permanance; the couple would be bound in matrimony before the year ended. The meaning was why Thorin had chosen it, and he could tell that Bilbo was touched by the offer.

Blue eyes, a shade softer than his own, filled with joy and tears as he accepted the end of the braided ribbon and wound it around his wrist. His right hand settled into the calloused palm of the king’s right hand, shivering when the strong fingers closed over his own. The king saw the shiver, feeling one of his own as he drew the other into his arms.

A female’s voice, which Thorin recognized as belonging to Primula, filled the air as the pair began to dance slowly in the open area. He was focused on Bilbo and the music, not noticing that everyone was watching them move graceful to the haunting melody.

“The road now leads onward as far as can be; winding lanes and hedgerows in threes; by purple mountains, round every bend, all roads lead to you...there is no journey's end. Here is my heart, I give it to you; take me with you across this land. These are my dreams, so simple and few, dreams we hold in the palm of our hands. Deep in the winter, amidst falling snow, high in the air where the bells they all toll, and now all around me, I feel you still here; such is the journey, no mystery to fear. Here is my heart, I give it to you; take me with you across this land. These are my dreams, so simple and few, dreams we hold in the palm of our hands. The road now leads onward, I know not where. I feel in my heart that you will be there. Whenever a storm comes, whatever our fears; the journey goes on as your love ever nears. Here is my heart, I give it to you; take me with you across this land. These are my dreams, so simple and few, dreams we hold in the palm of our hands.”

As the last notes of the song faded, Thorin leaned down to kiss his hobbit, who returned the kiss with emotion equal to what the king was feeling. When the kiss was reluctantly ended, the dwarf smiled into his hobbit’s eyes and spoke the words he’d been hiding for so very long.

“I love you, Bilbo,” he said, beaming when he heard the words returned.

While the audience cheered, the pair held each other and Thorin found himself so very grateful to the Valar for the blessings he had been given. He was living his happiest dream now, and he was happy to know that this was one he never had to dread ending when the sun rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s End Note – As usual, I chose Welsh for the native language of the hobbits. Gobaith Emrallt means Emerald Hope. Gŵyl Haf is summer festival. Dawns y Galon is dance of the heart. I do not speak Welsh so if I have made any errors here, please let me know so I can fix it! I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it. Take care, and see everyone in the next story. ~ Laran


End file.
